The Metro
by Ryoma1
Summary: A case five years ago has apparentely left Hisoka in Muraki's clutches for all this time and Tsuzuki to have to follow Muraki's orders and clues to get Hisoka back...


Author's Notes: Just a quick notation before you start reading. Since Fanfiction.net is no longer putting up NC-17 and all of that, and since I know not everyone wants to read violent-type stuff, I'd like to note that there will be some sub-chapters which aren't necessarily important to the story to read but something people might want to anyway, but they will be up on my homepage. I'll try and notate when these are up and would request that people who are not of the right age do NOT go over there. If you're reading Yami no Matsuei fanfiction you probably have seen the manga and know it gets intense/violent sometimes and so I warn you now! Thanks!

The Metro - Prologue

"HISOKAAA!!!" The voice rung across the crowded room, echoing in his ears as if no one had been there, though there must have been at least a hundred or more in the room.

He tried to push through the crowd but almost subconsciously they moved in, blocking him.

"Hisokaaa!" His amethyst eyes filled with tears as he continued struggling through the crowd, which, as if in a dream did not react but grew denser and blocked him more and more.

He watched silver eyes smirk their delight along with the mouth that accompanied the face, even as green eyes in another face dimmed and the body slid easily into the arms of the silver man.

'Hisoka…' The thought was a pained echo in his head. The silver man easily lifted the boy to his arms and turned, looking back only long enough to smile and then leave.

There was no time for silence and the room and time seemed to slow, to shatter.

"HISOKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

The tears fell then, silently…

Amethyst eyes opened silently, automatically drawn to the window which revealed rain and gently moving, sloping hills and grass lands.

He wasn't sure how many times he had seen this particular, or a similar, view in the last few years but was aware it was more times than he wanted, or ever should have.

How many years now? Two? Three? Maybe four or five? An eternity? An eternity he had, but an eternity that dragged as before when he could not die.

Not like he could die even now. Not like eternity had ever left but for a while the pain of eternity hadn't seemed so lonely.

But five years ago, eternity again expanded. Loneliness again took hold.

He watched the scenery slow outside the window as the train began to slow and stop.

Carefully he lifted a book which lay beside him and drew up a small duffel bag which carried no more than was absolutely necessary for a couple of day trip, then slipped the book inside.

Standing, he moved slowly down the halls of the train, duffel over his shoulder and de-boarded as soon as was possible.

He ignored the light drizzle and crossed into the station.

Approaching a desk which read 'Box Pick-Up' he moved to the counter.

A small, brown-haired girl bowed in greeting and smiled. "Welcome, how may I help you sir?"

"I'm here to pick up the contents of a friend's box for him." He responded as he reached into his pocket and placed a key on the desk counter.

"And is your name on the account, sir?" Her smiled remained, unaffected by anything.

"Yes. My friend's name is Muraki Kazutaka and my name is Tsuzuki Asato."

The girl nodded and used the computer to access the information.

After an ID check or two, the girl had walked off and later returned with two letters which she handed to Tsuzuki.

He thanked her and moved over so that she could help the next customer, even as he opened one of the envelopes, conveniently marked "1".

Inside a neatly written note sat and Tsuzuki glanced over it quickly, before moving to the ticket counter to get his return ticket, placing both envelopes into his duffel.

The instructions inside the first envelope were simple; catch the next train back and open the second envelope while in the safety of Hades Agency.

He sat down at a table and ordered a cup of coffee.

As he waited, he drew out his book.

He had a hour before the train would be in and, even though he tried to concentrate on his book, a small part of his mind remained distracted in memories of five years ago.


End file.
